Island
by RadiantSun-101
Summary: Summary inside. My OC's are in it.
1. The Arrival

Summary- 

When Zack, Cody, and their friends are stranded on a deserted island, they must learn to get along and survive until rescue comes…if it comes.

Pairings- 

ZackxDanielle(Zanielle), CodyxAshley(Cashley), OliverxRachel(Roliver), JustinxMax(Jax), Slight ColtonxMax(Cax), Slight ColtonxMaddie (Caddie)

**A/N- This story is kind of like Flight 29 Down, but not completely.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the TSL characters, but I do own my OC's.**

_**MORNING- DAY 1:**_

Danielle Nichols (14) leaned over on the window to look out over the ocean. Her brother, Oliver Nichols (14), was sitting next to her.

"You, okay, Dani?" he asked. Danielle turned to him with a bored face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Danielle answered, sarcastically. "It's just that this trip is the most boring trip in the entire history of boring trips." She turned her attention to the seat in front of her.

"I agree." Zack Martin (14) said as he turned around to face her.

"Me too." Maxine (Max) Montgomery (14) said. She was sitting in the middle of Justin Daniels (14) and Colton Brown (14).

"I think everyone agrees." Oliver pointed out.

"I don't." Cody and Colton said at the exact same time.

"No one cares." Zack said.

"That's true," everyone except Cody and Colton chorused.

Zack turned to Cody and saw him typing something on his laptop.

"What'cha doin'?" Zack asked.

"Trying to find out all I can about Tanzania." Cody answered, not looking up from his computer.

"What's 'Tanzania'?" Zack looked at Cody with confusion.

"It's the island we're going to." Ashley said as she turned around to Zack and Cody.

"Hey, Cody, is Tampsania a good place for a vacation?" London Tipton (17) asked.

"London, first of all, it's 'Tanzania'. And secondly, it's a school trip, not a vacation." Madeline (Maddie) Fitzpatrick (17) said to her friend.

"But, London doesn't go to school." Rachel Wood (14) joked. Everyone laughed except London, who was still trying get why everyone laughed.

Finally London got the joke and replied. "I do to. Monday through Wednesday, 8:00-12:00."

"Okay, again, first of all, school is five days a week and…" Maddie started.

"Some of us come back after lunch." Justin replied.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes. The only noise you could here was the sound of Cody tapping on his computer.

Suddenly, the plane started to shake violently.

"What's going on?" Max shouted.

"We must be going through some turbulence." Cody shouted back, trying to keep his laptop from dropping onto the floor. The shaking only got worse.

Then, the pilot, Xavier Paulson, opened the door to the cockpit.

"Mayday, Mayday!!" he shouted. "We're going down!!"

Everyone held onto the armrests of their seats. It was about 5 minutes before anyone could tell that they had hit the ground.

"I think we hit the ground." Oliver said, relaxing a bit. Everyone relaxed and Danielle turned to him.

"What ground? We're in the middle of the ocean," she replied.

"Apparently there's some ground. Look out your window." Zack said, looking out his own window. Everyone noticed that they had landed hardly on an island in the middle of the ocean.

The pilot came out of the cockpit. "Well, we've landed," he said.

"Ya think." Danielle said standing up and walking towards the front of the plane.

Everybody climbed out of the plane onto the golden sand of an island in the middle of a vast blue ocean.

"Wow, this place is beautiful." Rachel said as everyone looked around.

"Yeah." Ashley agreed.

**(A/N: There are three more characters I'm going to add to this, but they are not in any more of the chapters. But they are referred to and in flashbacks. Their names are Grant Cheavers, Paula Brooks, and Jeremiah Baylor. They are all 14.)**

Grant, Paula, and Jeremiah had remained silent for a long time.

"Hey guys, look at the ocean." Zack said.

"It's so beautiful here!" Danielle inhaled the fresh sea air.

"The only bad thing is," Cody walked up to Zack and Danielle. "We have no idea where we are."

"Check you laptop." Colton suggested.

"No signal." Cody replied.

"Then what are we gonna do?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, the plane's totally wrecked." Justin looked over at the plane.

"We have fun in the sun." Zack said.

"And make no effort towards being rescued." Maddie joined the group of younger kids.

"Rescue will come." London also joined the group.

"What if doesn't?" Ashley looked over at London.

The pilot spoke up, "I'm going to go into the jungle to look for civilization."

"What?" Cody turned to the pilot. "You can't go into the jungle alone. Something could happen."

"I'll go with him." Grant walked up to the pilot.

"Me too." Paula joined the two.

"We'll be safe in a group." Jeremiah said.

"You can't go." Maddie said.

"We have to." Grant said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**2 HOURS LATER** /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The pilot, Grant, Paula, and Jeremiah were all packed up and ready to go.

"I still don't think this is a good idea." Maddie said, watching the 4 others getting ready to leave.

"I don't either." Cody stood next to her. "But there's no way to stop them now."

Zack, Danielle, Oliver, Colton, Justin, Rachel, Ashley, and London all stood next to each other wishing the others good luck and hoping they would be back soon.

"Where are Cody and Maddie?" Rachel asked.

"They're over there." Zack pointed to where Maddie and Cody were standing.

Rachel walked over to Cody and Maddie.

"Hey guys," she said.

"Hey." Cody mumbled.

"Hi." Maddie whispered.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"They shouldn't be going into the jungle. What if something bad happens to them?" Maddie said.

Rachel was silent. Finally she said, "We just got to hope that they'll be back safe."

"I guess." Cody nodded.

A/N: I hope you guys liked the first chapter. It was all about where they arrive at the island and the four extra characters go into the jungle. The next chapter is going to be more about them trying to survive. Sorry this chapter was so long, I just couldn't find a good place to stop it. R&R!!!


	2. Drama in the Camp

_RECAP:_

"They shouldn't be going into the jungle. What if something bad happens to them?" Maddie said.

Rachel was silent. Finally she said, "We just got to hope that they'll be back safe."

"I guess." Cody nodded

_**END OF DAY 1:**_

_**MORNING- DAY 2:**_

"We've got to build a fire." Cody said joining the group.

"Yeah." Justin agreed.

"But how?" Colton asked.

Everyone was trying to think of ways to build a fire.

"Wait," Ashley spoke up. "Was there an emergency survival pack on the plane?"

"I think so." Danielle answered.

"Let me check." Oliver said as he got up and walked over to the plane. It was about five or six minutes before he came back with a medium size travel bag.

"Dump it out so we can see what's in it." Rachel watched Oliver dump out the bag.

In the bag were water bottles, food packets, an emergency radio, matches, and a battery pack.

"Well, I guess some of this stuff is useful." Zack rifled through the stuff.

"Actually, all of this stuff is useful." Maddie pointed out.

"Yeah, there's water, food." Danielle said.

"And an emergency radio. We can use it to contact rescue." Ashley said.

"And a battery pack to charge the laptop." Cody pointed to the battery pack.

"And what we needed most, matches." Max said.

"I still don't see how all of this stuff is important." London stood up.

"Listen, London, this stuff is going to help us survive until rescue comes." Maddie tried to make it as simple as possible.

"Okay, we 're going to have to look for firewood." Cody said.

"Yeah, me, Zack, Max, and Oliver will go." Danielle stood up and began walking farther along the beach. Zack, Max and Oliver followed her.

"So while they go look for firewood, me, Ashley, Justin, and Maddie need to go look for more food." Cody stood up.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Because, obviously, that food isn't going to last forever." Colton looked over at the food.

"Then what are the rest of us going to do?" Rachel looked up at Cody, Justin, Ashley, and Maddie.

"I guess watch to see if rescue comes." Cody said. "Here." Cody tossed Colton a walkie-talkie. "Use this if you see any sign of rescue."

Colton, Rachel, and London nodded.

Cody, Ashley, Justin, and Maddie went towards the other side of the beach.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ **WITH DANIELLE, ZACK, MAX, & OLIVER** /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"I don't see any firewood." Zack said.

"It's because you're not even looking." Max said.

"Yeah." Oliver agreed.

Everyone was carrying a big stack of wood, but Zack.

"I guess we have enough. Let's head back." Danielle said, turning around. Zack, Max, and Oliver followed her.

"What's her problem?" Oliver whispered to Max.

"It's a girl thing. You wouldn't understand," she replied.

The four were silent until they got back to camp. They saw that Cody, Justin, Ashley, and Maddie were gone.

"Where are the others?" Oliver asked.

"They went to look for food." Colton replied.

"Without even telling us?" Max inquired.

"Yep." London said, not really caring.

Danielle laid down the firewood in her hands and walked off.

"I ask again, what's her problem?" Oliver asked, whispering.

"I answer again," Max whispered back. "You wouldn't understand."

Oliver looked over to where Zack was standing, and he wasn't there. As it turned out, he had followed Danielle.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ **WITH CODY, ASHLEY, MADDIE, AND JUSTIN** /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Cody, I don't see any food." Justin whined.

"For the nine billionth time," Cody said through gritted teeth. "SHUT UP!!"

Justin stayed quiet.

Ashley caught up with Cody. "What's wrong?" she whispered.

"We're going to be stuck here, for a long time." Cody whispered back.

"You don't know that." Ashley tried to cheer him up.

"Oh yeah? We're in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. How could rescue find us here?" Cody glared at her.

Ashley didn't say anything, so it was silent for a while. Until Maddie yelled.

"Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh!!"

"What?" Ashley, Justin, and Cody said at the same time.

"Food!!" Maddie replied at the same level of volume as before.

"Where?" Cody asked.

"Right there!!" Maddie pointed and began running up the beach. The others followed her until they came upon a huge pile of coconuts.

"It's like someone left them there for us." Justin said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ **WITH DANIELLE AND ZACK** /\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Danielle pushed away vines and leaves as she cleared a path through the jungle.

"Dani, Dani!!" Zack called as he tried to catch up with her.

She stopped, turned around, and glared at him. "What do you want?" she said angrily.

"What is the matter with you?" Zack asked walking up to her.

Danielle shook her head and turned around. Zack grabbed her arm. She stiffened up and turned around and slapped Zack's hand away.

"Don't touch me." Danielle said through gritted teeth.

"What is wrong with you? You're being all mad for no reason." Zack grabbed her arm again. Danielle tried to pull her arm free from his grasp, but he held onto her arm.

"Let go!" she yelled at him.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong with you." Zack yelled back.

Danielle looked around. She continued to attempt to pull her arm free.

"Just let go, Zack!" Danielle yelled again.

"No!" he said.

Danielle was holding back tears now. A pain shot up her arm. It continued throughout her body. She finally grabbed Zack's wrist and yanked his hand off her arm. She took off towards the beach. Having the aura of speed made her a lot faster than Zack. Danielle came to the beach and collapsed on the warm sand. Tears began to flow freely. She heard footsteps behind her. She knew exactly who it was.

"Just go away, Zack!" Danielle stood up and walked off. She silently wiped tears from her eyes. She wanted to be alone and didn't really care where she went. After walking for about 10 or 15 minutes, she stopped and sat down on the sand. It was about dark. The sunset was beautiful, pink, orange, red, and a dull purple.

I better head back before it gets too dark, Danielle thought. 

Danielle walked towards the camp. When she arrived she saw everyone sitting around the fire.

She hesitated and breathed deeply. "Hey guys."

They all turned around and began flooding her with questions. Everyone except Zack.

"Where've you been?"

"Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." Danielle replied.

Danielle sat down across from Zack. She tried to avoid looking at him. The others carried on conversations.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Oliver asked.

"I'm fine." Zack and Danielle said at the same time and then glared at each other.

"Well," Justin said. "That's just fine."

_**END OF DAY 2**_


	3. Apologies

_RECAP:_

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Oliver asked.

"I'm fine." Zack and Danielle said at the same time and then glared at each other.

"Well," Justin said. "That's just fine."

END OF DAY 2 

_**MORNING- DAY 3: **_

Zack and Danielle were sitting around the pit where there fire had been.

"Zack," Danielle hesitated.

"What?" Zack answered in a hateful tone.

Danielle was silent. She whispered, "I'm sorry."

"What?" he asked, confused.

"I'm sorry, okay." Danielle said louder, standing up. "I'm sorry I yelled at you and ran off and then yelled at you some more. I'm sorry, okay." She walked off.

Zack was left alone, trying to figure out what Danielle was talking about.

Cody came up and stared at his twin.

"What's the matter with you?" Cody asked.

"Danielle just apologized for what happened yesterday." Zack replied.

"And…?" Cody said.

"I have no idea what she's talking about." Zack stared down.

"You go apologize to her then." Cody told him.

"That…" Zack was about to object and then realized Cody was right. "is a good idea." Zack walked off.

Zack caught finally found Danielle. She was sitting on the beach, watching the waves lap up on the sand. Zack sat down next to her. They were both silent.

"I'm sorry, Dani." Zack finally broke the silence. Danielle looked over at him and back at the ocean. She sighed.

"No, it's me who should be apologizing." Danielle turned to Zack. "I was just taking my anger out on you."

"Why were you angry?" Zack asked.

"It's just that…" She paused. "We're gonna be here without an adult for a while, and I don't know what's going to happen to us."

Zack pulled Danielle into a hug. Strangely, she didn't pull away from him. They sat there, watching the sun set on the water.

After a while, Danielle pulled away and looked at Zack.

"Thanks, Zack." She smiled. Zack smiled back.

"Anytime." He replied.

Danielle stood up and looked around. "This place sure is beautiful." She was more talking to herself than to Zack. But he answered her anyway.

"You got that right." Zack nodded.

"I think we should get back to camp and help the others." Danielle began walking towards camp, while Zack stayed sitting on the sand. Danielle noticed he wasn't following. "You coming?"

"I'll be there in a minute." Zack replied.

Danielle smiled and shook her head. She turned and headed back to camp.

Zack looked out on the ocean. Though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he was scared. What if they were stuck there forever? What if the others never came back? Zack tried to push these thoughts out of his mind, but they would always come back.

_**END OF DAY 3**_


	4. Video Diaries pt 1

_RECAP:_

Zack looked out on the ocean. Though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he was scared. What if they were stuck there forever? What if the others never came back? Zack tried to push these thoughts out of his mind, but they would always come back.

_**END OF DAY 3**_

Oliver was digging around in his backpack. "Where is it? Where is it?" He asked himself.

"Where is what?" Rachel asked from behind him.

Oliver jumped at the sound of her voice. He turned around to see her standing there, watching him dig through packs. "Can I help you?"

"What are you looking for?" Rachel asked again.

"My camcorder." He answered.

"Oh, you mean this camcorder." Rachel pulled the video camera from behind her back.

Oliver held out his hand. "Give it back."

"No I don't think I will." Rachel smirked.

"Give it back Rach." Oliver said.

"If you want this back, you're going to have to catch me." Rachel taunted as she took off running down the beach. Oliver chased after her. Rachel was fast because she was on the cross-country team back at home, but Oliver was fast as well. He played soccer for most of his life.

Oliver caught up with her and snatched the video camera from Rachel.

"Ha." He said.

"Alright it's yours." Rachel said out of breath.

Oliver walked over to the tree line and set up his video camera. He turned it on and focused it.

Oliver Okay, so it's been two days since the others left and they're still not back. We hoped that they would be back by now. I don't think everyone's really getting the trouble that we're in. We've got some food, but not enough to last a long time. The water's running low, too. Pretty soon, it's gonna tear everyone apart. I sure hope the others bring back help. Like, soon 

Colton walked up behind Oliver. "What'cha doin'?"

"Nothing." Oliver quickly grabbed the camera and pulled it behind his back.

"What's that?" Colton asked, trying to see what Oliver had behind his back.

"Alright, it's a video camera. I'm making a journal about what happened. You know, just in case." Oliver replied.

"Cool." Colton said. "I'll make one, too." He snatched the camera out of Oliver's hand and walked a good distance away. Colton set up the camera, turned it on and began talking.

Colton 

_We've been here two days and so far it's been pretty good. We've got enough food and water to last us a while. There's been drama in the camp lately between Zack and Danielle. They won't let anyone know what's going on, but who am I to criticize them. It's their business. _

_Anyway, Cody and I have been working on some stuff to make it easier here. It's been going well. _

_Well, I gotta go. Bye._

Colton brought the video camera back to the camp, made sure it was turned off, and set it down in his pack. He sat down in the circle that was specified that the fire was there. Max, Ashley, Maddie, and Cody were already there. Cody was fiddling with wires on some sort of panel, Max and Ashley were talking to each other, and Maddie twirling a piece of string.

"Where've you been?" Max asked when she noticed Colton.

"Making a video journal." Colton grabbed the video camera rubbed a finger across it.

"Ooh, that sounds like a good idea." Maddie said.

"Yeah." Cody and Ashley agreed.

"Maybe everyone should do one." Max added.


	5. Video Diaries pt 2

_RECAP:_

"Ooh, that sounds like a good idea." Maddie said. 

"Yeah." Cody and Ashley agreed.

"Maybe everyone should do one." Max added. 

London was lying in the sand on the beach, tanning. 

Danielle walked up to her and stared down. "What are you doing?"

"Tanning." London answered as if it were obvious. "You should try it."

Danielle sighed and shook her head. London didn't care that they were stranded there without an adult and they might never get rescued. 

Danielle looked up at the tree line and saw Max doing something. She decided to go talk to her. 

_**Max:**_

So, we've been here on this island for two days and I'll say we're doing pretty well. No one has complained any, so that's always good. Though, Zack and Danielle seem to be acting a little weird and they won't tell anyone about what's going on. But before I go into detail, I have to admit I'm a little scared. Oh, I got to go.

Danielle came up to Max. "Hey, I have to talk to you." 

"Sure." Max replied. The two girls walked down the beach. "Wait, one second." Max turned around and ran back to get the camera. She grabbed it and ran back to Danielle.

"What's that?" Danielle asked. 

"It's a video camera." Max answered. "I'm making a video diary of what's going on. Oliver, Colton, Maddie, and Ashley are doing one, too."

"Oh, cool. Can I borrow it?" Danielle said.

"Sure." Max handed the camera over to Danielle. "Knock yourself out."

Danielle nodded and began to walk off.

"Wait, what did you want to talk about?" Max asked.

"Nothing. Never mind." Danielle said. She went toward the place where she found Max with the video camera. She put it up and turned it on. 

**Danielle:**

I can't believe this! We are stuck on some deserted island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean because of some stupid pilot crashed the plane! I know I'm blaming the pilot for something that could happen to anyone. I'm just scared. 

The one thing the group needs right now is a leader. But I don't think anyone's up for the job. But sooner or later everyone's gonna face that fact. 

This place sucks.

Danielle walked back down the beach and laid the camera down. She sighed and walked off. She went to the spot where she and Zack had talked the day before. She sat down and watched the waves lap up on the beach. The sunset painted the sky orange, pink, purple, and yellow. She hated this place, but she had to admit, it sure was beautiful. She let her mind wonder around. Then, she thought of the fears she was sure everyone had. 

We might never get rescued, Danielle thought. She shivered. It was beginning to get chilly. Danielle looked around and saw dark clouds about to cover the setting sun. Great, it's gonna rain tonight.

**Ashley:**

Well, I guess we're gonna be here longer than we thought. I mean we've been here a few days. It's not like me to do this but I have no idea how many days we've been here. 

Oh, man! The battery's dying!

Ashley grabbed the video camera and ran back to camp. 

"The battery's dead!" Ashley cried. London, Maddie, Colton, Max, Justin, Cody, Oliver, Rachel, and Zack all looked over at her.

"What battery?" London asked. Ashley could tell that she didn't really care.

"The battery on the camera!" Ashley said. Oliver stood up and walked over to her and the camera. 

"What!" Oliver said in disbelief.

"It's dead." Ashley handed Oliver the camera. 

"Oh, man!" Oliver sat down with the camera. 

Cody was still working on the panel but he held it up to inspect it. "I've got it!" he said. 

"Got what?" Zack asked, looking over at the thing in Cody's hands. 

"It's a solar panel. We can use it to charge the batteries. Like the batteries for the camera and the camping light." Cody answered. 

"Alright, Cody. That's awesome." Oliver said. Everyone agreed and congratulated Cody, even Zack, who always put Cody down. 

Danielle walked into the camp. "Get your wet suits." 

"Why?" Justin asked. Everyone looked over at her for an answer. 

"A storm's comin'." Danielle answered. 

**(A/N: Well I think this is a good place to stop. If no one likes this story than please tell me. I will discontinue it if you guys don't like. I probably made some mistakes in the video diaries. But don't let those mistakes get you down on this story. But anyways, R&R!)**


End file.
